Legend of the Saiyaman
by Rockonyou717
Summary: A long story of how Gohan and Videl met while Gohan worked to save the city as The Great Sayaiman. No Buu is in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Sayiaman

 **Hey guys! Rockonyou717 here again! This is my second story so go easy on me! Tell what you think and tell me what should be changed in the reviews. I appreciate it!.**

7 years after 10 year old Son Gohan defeated Cell, he had stayed home and studied while continuing to train daily. Gohan was now 17 and his mother had finally granted

Gohan access to go to Orange Star High School in Hercule City. Gohan's mother Chi-Chi let Gohan go to high school in hopes for Gohan to become a scholar while also

getting a beautiful girlfriend.

"Gohan!" Hurry, you will be late for your first day of high school!" Gohan snapped awake in a rush. "Oh no!" "I gotta go!" Rushing quickly, Gohan came down the stairs to

eat a quick breakfast. "Gohan…" "Is that what you are wearing to school?" Gohan looked down to see what he was wearing. A white shirt, a black vest, the Orange Star

High symbol and brown pants. "Not exactly what I had in mind" sighed Gohan. "It's too late anyway, I have to get to school! "Bring back a beautiful girlfriend!" yelled Chi-Chi.

 **Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 coming up soon! Tell me what me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Rockonyou717 here again! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a second chapter to this story yet! I've been busy with school! To show my**

 **apologies, I give you chapter 2! It is a long chapter just for you! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super.**

Gohan POV:

I was flying to Orange Star High School on the Flying Nimbus. I had 20 minutes to spare so I decided to familiarize myself with Hercule City. I was walking around checking

out all the shops when my Sayian hearing picked the sound of gunshots. I rushed to the sound of gunshots and I saw 2 men robbing a bank and destroying the place.

"Alright!" "Listen up, I want 50 million Zeni now or I'll shoot this little girl!" The robber placed a nine-millimeter pistol to a young girl's head who couldn't have been older

than six or seven. My face becoming angry of how cruel people could be, I became a Super Sayian and rushed to the bank. I burst through the front door in rage. "Stop

right there and FREEZE!" My voice was angry and sounded harsh. One robber shot his Sub-Machine gun at me while the other was still holding the small girl. The bullets

bounced off of me with absolutely no effect. I charged at the robber and knocked him unconscious. The second robber yelled "Take another step and I'll shoot her!" I

smirked evilly and fired a small but quick Ki Blast and sent the robber flying. I picked up the little girl and returned her to her mother. "Oh, thank you!" "I was so

worried!" I replied with a gentle smile "You are welcome." "Someone needs to stop criminals from their evil deeds." I returned to the 2 robbers and picked them both up.

Walking to the Police Officers I said "You can take them Officers!" Before the Police could say a word to me, I flew away at hypersonic speed behind an alleyway and

powered down to my normal state.

I walked out of the alleyway going by the bank when a yellow Jetcopter flew down in front of the bank. Out stepped a beautiful teenage girl with black hair and blue

eyes. She was magnificent. "What happened here Chief?" The girl asked. "A strong man with golden hair stopped these robbers!" The girl looked a bit annoyed "It's my

job to protect this city!" "I will find this Golden Warrior and I will confront him!" The chief said "He was wearing an Orange Star Badge." "He must go to Orange Star High

School." The girl climbed back into her Jetcopter. "Thanks for the info Chief!" She then flew off. I asked an elderly man what time it was. It was 8:29. "Shoot!" "Class

starts in 1 minute!" Speeding off quickly I ran all the way to Orange Star High.

 **Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! Please give me honest reviews, I want to be a better writer! Flames are allowed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Rockonyou717 here! Instead of taking forever to upload another chapter, I decided to quickly get started on my 3rd chapter right after I posted my 2nd Chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

Gohan POV:

I rushed to my first class just 1 second left before the bell rang. "Oh!" "Looks like you made it or else you would have been late!" exclaimed the teacher. I bowed to the

teacher. "I'm sorry Sir!" The teacher bowed back "Just try not to be late!" The teacher then turned to the class. "Everyone!" "This is our new student!" "He received

perfect scores on his entry exam, you should follow his example!" I heard mumbles of me being a nerd and bookworm. The teacher said " You may sit wherever you like

Gohan!" I looked around for a empty seat when a perky blonde jumped up "Hey cutie!" "You can sit up here!" Walking to the seat, I gave the blonde a thank you. "Hey

cutie!" The blond winking her eyelashes at me. "Hello." I politely replied. "If you wanna know, I'm Erasa Rubba! **(I'm not sure what Erasa's last name is, if you can help** **me in the reviews, I will thank you in the next chapter!)**

"I'm Son Gohan." A muscular long-haired blonde boy "Hey Bookworm!" "Hello." I replied back. Erasa smacked

the boy. "Don't be so rude!" Erasa looked back at me "I'm sorry!" "That's one of my friends!" "His name is Sharpener Pencil." Looking at Sharpener, I could detect his

power lever. A mere 20. He must one of the stronger boys in this school. My pride hurt from his insult, I smirked cockily and said "Hey, weakling." Sharpener quickly got

up and yelled "What did you say!?" I smirked "You heard me!" Sharpener threw a right cross at me and I caught it with ease. Sharpener threw his left arm at me and I

caught it also. With both his hands in mine, I squeezed tightly. Sharpener with pain yelled. "AHHHHHHH!" "LET GO!" "LET GO!" I looked at Sharpener with a menacing

glare "Never call me a bookworm!" I then let go of his hands. Everyone looking at me shocked. Even the teacher's eyes were as big as saucers. I sat down quietly.

Sharpener looked at me. "Look, I'm really sorry man, I mean it!" I stood up and gave Sharpener a friendly smile. I put out my hand and said "Friends?" Sharpener

shook my hand and replied with a cool smile "Friends." We sat down and suddenly, everyone started clapping and applauding us. "Alright kids, settle down I still have a

class to teach!" Erasa looked at me. "Wow!" "You must be really strong!" Erasa then pointed a finger at a girl next to her. I recognized her. The one in the Jetcopter.

"That's Videl!" "She's the daughter of Hercule!" I was confused. "Who?" Erasa, Sharpener and Videl looked at me with wide eyes. Videl spoke "You don't know who my

father is?" "Nope." I honestly replied. Then it clicked. "Hold on, do you mean that guy with a mustache and 70s afro?" Videl replied "That's him" "He defeated Cell." I

remembered Hercule getting launched into a mountain. He must have taken the credit because everyone else left after I beat Cell. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Must be nice to be a celebrity's daughter." Videl with curiosity asked "Is it not a big deal to you?" I replied. "Hercule must be rich and famous but, my godmother is

richer and more famous than Hercule." Videl snorted. "Impossible." "Who's your godmother?" I replied wanting to see their reactions. "Bulma Briefs." Erasa gasped.

Sharpener started choking on his food that he pulled out. Videl was just shocked. "You know Bulma Briefs!?" "Yep I've known her since I was 4, she became friends with

my dad when he was 12." "Wow!" said all three of them. Two kids in front of me were talking about what happened this morning. "Did you hear about the gold fighter?"

 **The gold fighter!? Oh no, Gohan will have to be more careful now if he wants to keep his identity secret! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Rockonyou717 here again! Before I start the next chapter, I would like to give a shout out to GeniusBoy and XxTerroKing23xX for giving me advice and guidance throughout my writing. Thanks guys! Spring Break has started for me! So I will try to upload as many chapters as I can before Spring Break is over! When Summer Vacation comes, I will upload a lot. Summer is in 2 months so please be patient. This story is rated T for suggestive jokes from Sharpener. I also added a image for my story. The photo is not mine it belongs to its rightful owner. If you are the owner and you want me to remove your image from my story, leave a review and I will read it and remove the image. I now present Chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, or DragonBall Super.**

Gohan POV:

I froze. I knew I had helped the cops stop the criminals this morning but, it had spread like wildfire. Two boys in front of me were talking about it and soon the whole

class was talking about it. "Oh no… What if someone finds out I'm the Gold Fighter?" Videl asked "Hey Gohan. Do you know anything about this Gold Fighter Business?"

I was a terrible liar. If I tried to lie, Videl would be suspicious. Maybe if I tell the partial truth she won't know. "Actually I was there when the Gold Fighter appeared, He

was wearing a Orange Star High School Badge." Videl began to question me. "What did he look like?" I couldn't come up with a good partial lie. I just shrugged. "I don't

know. I wasn't very close to him." Videl seemed to believe my lie. My stomach began to growl. Loudly. Videl, Sharpener and Erasa looked at me strange. "Uh… When's

lunch?" Erasa replied "In 5 minutes but, Gohan you are a cute guy! Girls will be all over you! You should come eat lunch with us on the roof!" I gladly accepted. "Okay…

but, beware of my appetite, it's something you have never seen before."

Sharpener Erasa and Videl were watching me with wide eyes. I had eaten the equivalent of 15 All-You-Eat buffets. After I had finished, my stomach still growled for

more food. "HOW CAN YOU STILL BE HUNGRY!?" Videl screamed. I honestly replied. "To me, that was a small lunch. To be full I need to eat 20 times more than this."

Videl's mouth dropped to the ground. I laughed. "If you're that shocked then you see our grocery bill at home." Sharpener having recovered from his shock of seeing me

eat asked. "How can you eat that much and not be fat!?" I lied slightly. "It's in my family's genetics. I get it from my father. I was born with extremely high

metabolism." Sharpener with envy replied. "Lucky you… I always have to watch what I eat so I don't get fat. I can't even eat junk food regularly, I only eat junk food

once a month." Chuckling I replied. "That's too bad." Looking at Erasa and Videl I asked. "When is school over?" "After lunch, we have one last class and then we go

home." Suddenly a watch began beeping. Videl looked down at her watch. "What is is Chief?!" "Videl! We need your help! A man is planning to bomb a small bank if he

doesn't get 100 million Zeni!" Getting up Videl pulled out a capsule and opened it releasing her Jetcopter. She climbed into her Jetcopter and flew off. "What is she

doing?" I asked concerned. Sharpener calmly replied. "Videl protects the city from crime." Shocked I said. "Isn't that dangerous?" Erasa jumped in. "She can defend

herself. She's been doing this for 2 years now!" I calmed down. "Oh okay. I need to use the restroom really quick I'll be right back!" Rushing to the restroom which was

thankfully empty, I turned into a Super Sayian and flew out an open window. I speeded up breaking the speed of light to reach where Videl was. By sensing her Ki, I

could find her easily. I rushed to the scene and jumped onto the ground. Videl had defeated 10 bad guys trying to find the main guy who was planning to bomb the

bank. She turned around and gasped. "The Gold Fighter! You are real!" I was determined to put these bad guys to justice. I deepened my voice and yelled. "No time to

chat Miss Videl! We need to defeat these men and put them to justice!" Videl replied smirking. "Right! Let's take these punks down!" We worked with amazing

teamwork taking out all of the criminals with ease. 1 man was left and he was holding a bomb in his hand. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning ya!" With my incredible

speed I pulled the bomb out of the man's hand and into Videl's hands. "Miss Videl! Take this bomb to the police! They will deactivate the bomb! Videl began to run.

"Right!" I clocked the main criminal with a simple punch to the face. I picked up every criminal in the bank and walked to the police. "Thank you Gold Fighter! You've

helped us twice already!" I gave the officer a salute. "Just bringing justice to those who break the law." There was crowd of people and reporters. They began clapping for

me and Videl. I walked up to Videl and took a picture with her which a photographer took. "You were quite impressive back there Miss Videl!" With a satisfied smile she

replied. "Thank You Gold Fighter!" "I want to ask you some questions!" I could tell where this would go. Bowing to Videl I replied. "Maybe another time! I must go now!"

I zoomed away with hypersonic speed before Videl could say anything. I rushed back to Orange Star High School. I flew into the restroom and powered down. I rushed to

class. "Ah! Mr. Son! Where were you?" I bowed to the teacher. "I'm incredibly sorry Sir! I'll try not to let it happen again!" I walked up to my desk and sat down.

Sharpener called out. "Hey Gohan! Where were you? You weren't fapping in the restroom, were you?" Erasa gave Sharpener a painful smack. "What is wrong with you?

Gohan would never do that!" Confused I asked. "What's fapping?" Erasa glared at Sharpener and then looked at me. "An inappropriate joke boys make. You're better

off not knowing! Trust me Gohan!" I politely replied. "I'll take your word for it." The classroom door slammed open. I saw Videl walking in and she was not happy. She

walked to her desk next to me. Curious I asked. "What's wrong?" Videl went on a rant. "That stupid Gold Fighter! He left me before I could ask him any questions! What

a jerk! I want to confront him without him leaving!" I felt a little guilty about leaving Videl behind. "Maybe the Gold Fighter doesn't want people to know about him

because he wants to keep himself and his family out of the spotlight. Maybe he just wants to help fight crime without being questioned. Maybe he has a passion for

fighting crime as a result of what happened to him in the past" Videl's expression softened. "Maybe you're right Gohan." "Wait! How did you guess that easily? Do you

know the Gold Fighter?" I answered cautiously not wanting to be revealed. "No I don't know him." Videl eyed me suspiciously. "Oh really? Then why are you wearing the

same clothes as the Gold Fighter? You even sorta look alike!" I didn't know how to reply but, luckily Sharpener and Erasa jumped in the conversation. Sharpener said.

"Really? How could Gohan be the Gold Fighter? He's a reader not a fighter!" Erasa exclaimed. "That's right! Gohan doesn't know how to fight! Gohan wouldn't even hurt

a fly!" Videl began to think. "Maybe you're right but I'll be keeping my eye on you Gohan." "I will discover the Gold Fighter's identity!"

 **What will happen? Will Videl find out the Gold Fighter's Identity? Find out next on Legend of the Sayiaman! Thanks for reading this long chapter guys! I wanted to you guys a long chapter because I think my readers deserve the best! ^.^ I will upload the next chapter shortly. Please give me honest reviews! I want to be a better writer! Flames are allowed. Until my next chapter… Rockonyou717 Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Rockonyou717 is back! I am SO sorry for not uploading the next chapter like I promised. I now have final exams and other things to do. As my apology, I will upload 3 chapters right away!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything DragonBall related.**

 **3rd POV:**

Videl had kept trying to discover secrets from Gohan for a month and had no success. Gohan was smart and could easily avoid Videl before she would catch him. Gohan did his best to save the city with Videl and leave before she could confront him. As the Gold Fighter, Videl could not recognize Gohan but Gohan came to realize if Videl actually got too close to him, she would be able to see Gohan's face clearly. Worried Videl would one day recognize him. Gohan flew to Capsule Corporation to see his godmother Bulma also known as the smartest person to ever live on Planet Earth.

Gohan landed on the ground in front of Capsule Corp and walked inside, He was instantly given a killer hug and was knocked down by Goten and Trunks. Groaning, Gohan got up and patted the two on their heads. "Hey guys, nice to see you." "Trunks, where is Bulma?" Laughing heartily Trunks replied "She's trying to cook again!" Gohan stifled a chuckle. He walked off to the kitchen knowing he would possibly end up getting hit by a frying pan.

Gohan walked into the kitchen only to see his mother Chi-Chi trying to once again teach Bulma how to cook. There was a mess. The smell of burnt food filled the air. Bulma looked like a wreck. Unable to control his laughter, Gohan began laughing loudly at Bulma's failure of cooking. Instantly he was hit by a metal frying pan swung by Chi-Chi. "How rude of you Gohan!" Bulma looked down. "It's alright Chi-Chi, everyone knows I'm the world's most horrible cook." Gohan apologized to Bulma immediately. "Bulma, I needed a favor from you." "Oh? What is it Gohan?" "I need you to create a suit I can wear to fight crime without anyone seeing my face." Bulma beamed. "Now THAT I can do! I should be done by tomorrow, swing by before you go to school!" Gohan was proud. "Thanks Bulma! I owe you one!" I flew home to do my homework and went to bed.

 **Next Chapter coming immediately!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own DragonBall**

 **3rd POV:**

Gohan woke up from bed and continued his normal morning routine before leaving home by flying. This time he took a stop by West City to be given a watch by Bulma. "Remember Gohan, all you have to do is press this red button and your outfit will change." Now flying over Hercule City, Gohan hoped to see some sort of crime so Gohan could try out his new watch. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no crime in Hercule City. Disappointed, Gohan flew to school.

Gohan met up with Videl, Sharpener and Erasa and they resumed their school day with no incidents. Until Gym. Gohan had always made up excuses to not participate in Gym so he wouldn't be seen packing a load of muscle which could possibly attract girls. Today Gohan's luck ran out. When Gohan along with everyone else got to Gym, they were surprised to see the school principal. "Class, I have an important announcement. Your old Gym teacher has retired and we now have a new Gym teacher. He is famous for competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Please welcome Krillin Chestnut!" Gohan was shocked. In his own mind Gohan was freaking out. "WHAT!? Krillin is the new teacher?! What will I do?!" Krillin appeared and greeted the class. "Hello class. First thing I must say is I will be brutal in Gym. Second of all, there are no excuses. You will participate no matter what!" At that point Gohan wanted to be in Other World with his father Goku. Krillin strictly began class. "All of you get dressed now! Go! Go! Go!" Once everyone had gone in the locker rooms, Krillin approached Gohan. "You need to get dressed too Gohan." Gohan hissed at Krillin. "Are you crazy!? Girls will be all over me. I don't participate in Gym for a reason!" Krillin smoothly replied. "Sorry Gohan! No exceptions! Get dressed!" Gohan began walking to the locker room. "Just so you know Krillin, I'm going to fight you after school do be prepared." Gohan went to the locker room leaving Krillin behind with fear on his face as Krillin feared Gohan would hurt him badly.

Erasa was looking in a hole in the girls' locker room that could see inside the boys' locker room. Suddenly Erasa shouted. "Oh my god! Girls Look! Gohan is ripped and I mean RIPPED! Videl walked to Erasa. "Let me see." Videl looked in the hole only to have her jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Gohan. "Oh my god…" Videl was in utter shock. "How does he have a body like that!?"

Gohan walked out of the boys' locker room wearing a tight T-Shirt and some shorts. Instantly over 50 girls swarmed Gohan to look at his body. Krillin shouted. "Hey! That's enough! Now all of you do 5 laps around the school! If you fail, You will have to do 5 extra laps!" Everyone began running. With 20 minutes everyone got tired after 1 lap. Krillin smirked. "Looks like you all have to do 5 extra laps! Gohan and Videl were still the only ones that were still running and they hadn't stopped. Eventually Videl got tired and stopped on the 4th lap. Videl was forced to do 5 extra laps for stopping. Gohan however was the only one to run the first 5 laps. When Gohan was done, he wasn't even breathing heavy. 5 laps was nothing to Gohan. Videl was shocked but she was starting to believe once again that Gohan was the Gold Fighter due to his inhumane abilities.

 **Dun-Dun-Dunnnn! Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own DragonBall**

 **3rd POV:** **  
**

Videl had grown suspicious. She marched up to Gohan and got in his face.

"Tell me Gohan, how did you run 5 laps and not even be breathing heavy?"

Gohan was stunned. He had no idea what to tell Videl.

Suddenly Krillin stepped in. "Gohan is a healthy boy who loves to run where he

lives. Gohan live in the country and he has traveled through forests, deserts,

grasslands, and swamps. 5 laps is nothing to Gohan."

Videl's jaw had dropped. "Gohan survived in those kind of places?!" Videl left in a

daze wondering how Gohan could survive in such places.

Gohan thanked the man. "Thanks Krillin, you're a lifesaver!"

Krillin chuckled. "You're welcome but, seriously that girl beautiful! How can you NOT

have her as your girlfriend yet? OR are you too shy to tell her? You can save the

world but you can't deal with a crush?" Krillin stifled a laugh but he failed.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gohan got annoyed. "Shut up Krillin!" Krillin kept laughing.

Pissed, Gohan said "Stop laughing before I tell Bulma you love her cooking and you

wanna eat her food everyday!"

Krillin gasped. "No... Please No! No God No! Gohan, don't do this to me!"

Gohan smirked. "Too late! I'll tell Bulma after school! Heeheeheehee...

" Krillin was scared. He fell to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own DragonBall**

 **I am making another story about Dragon Ball Z. It will be about a meaner Gohan who becomes enraged when Hercule steals his spotlight. Gohan kills him and Videl lives alone at the Hercule Mansion with the rest of Hercule's money. Gohan and Videl eventually meet... COMING SOON... A Killer's Murderous Love!**

 **3rd POV:** **  
**

School had ended quickly and Gohan was on the roof of Orange Star High School where he used his new watch to transform into a SuperHero Suit.

It was Green and Black with White gloves and boots with a helmet. Perfect for hiding identities.

Gohan flew off to inspect the city for crime. With his sharp hearing, he heard a woman scream. "My Baby!"

Gohan looked over to see the tallest building in Hercule City. A little boy had fallen out of the window on the highest floor. The 600th floor.

Gohan raced to the boy. The boy was dropping fast. The boy had descended so fast he was 10 feet from striking the ground.

Had Gohan been a second late, the boy would have met his demise.

Gohan had rescued the boy. He flew up to the 600th floor and returned the boy to his mother "Oh Thank You for saving my boy!"

Gohan smiled. "Just doing my duty as a hero ma'am!"

Gohan was about to take off. "WAIT! Who are you?"

Gohan turned to the woman and made an amazing Superhero pose. **(Sorry no ridiculous poses from Gohan.)** I am the hope of Satan City. I will defend this city in every way possible. I am the Great Saiyaman!

Once done, Gohan took off only to be stopped by a yellow Jet-Copter. "Hold it right there!" Videl yelled. "Who are you and what are you doing in my city!?"

Gohan replied with a realistic deep voice. **(No fake deep voices either. Makes the story more interesting.)**

I am the Great Saiyaman and I am a hero!

Videl yelled back. "I can handle the things in this city just fine!"

Gohan retaliated. "You are forgetting Miss Videl that there was a young boy who

would not have lived had I not been there!" Videl's voice faltered. "Yeah!? Well...Uh..."

Gohan told Videl. "I am a hero Miss Videl and I am here to help protect the city with you. I can help in swift situations. I can be helpful! You should be thankful!"

Videl for reasons unknown to herself blushed. "Huh? Oh Thanks... I guess you're not so bad...

" Gohan himself was blushing. "Well. I'll see you tomorrow Videl!"

Gohan flew off quickly.

Videl was turning beet red. "He called me Videl instead of Miss Videl... Could it be

that I'm in love with this mystery hero and he's... in love with ME?


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own DragonBall**

 **3rd POV:** **  
**

Gohan had left Hercule City and was flying to West City.

Gohan was blushing to himself for an unknown reason.

"Man, Videl is beautiful but she is even more gorgeous up front. This the first time I've had a crush, what will I do? My sayian side could destroy me if I'm not careful. I'll have to ask Vegeta."

Gohan touched down in front of Capsule Corporation. He used his watch to return to his normal clothes. He walked up to the Capsule Corp Gate. He entered a password to get in. "Saiyans are bottomless pits" The gate opened giving Gohan permission to enter.

Upon entering, Gohan was given a strong bear hug by Trunks. "OOF!" Gohan fell to the floor with Trunks laughing and hanging on to him. "Hey Trunks! Where's your mom?" Trunks laughed. "In the kitchen again but this time she's trying to cook by HERSELF!" Gohan sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."

Gohan walked into the kitchen. It was a mess. Bulma was desperately trying to put out a fire from a piece of bread that got toasted to long. Using his Ki, Gohan made the fire smaller and smaller until it was out. Bulma was thankful. "Thanks Gohan..." "Sure Bulma!" "What do you need Gohan?"

Gohan smirked. At the Kame House, Krillin suddenly shivered. "What's wrong?" asked 18. Krillin was horrified. "Something bad gonna happen to me!" 18 chuckled. "What did you this time?

Gohan made a serious face. "Look Bulma, I need to tell you..." Bulma was curious. "What?" Gohan smiled. "Krillin told me he loves your cooking!" Krillin got on his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA DIE!" 18 smirked. "You're an idiot." Bulma screamed with joy "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! Someone loves my cooking!"

Gohan excused himself from Bulma's kitchen and walked to the Gravity Room. Vegeta was in there training. Gohan had been training the past 7 years. He would often have fights with Vegeta. **(Gohan has trained instead of slacking in his training.)**

Gohan walked into the Gravity Room and turned the Gravity in the room from 349,000,000 to 1. Vegeta got pissed. "Hey! What gives KakaBrat!?" Gohan wasted no time in asking. "Vegeta... I am starting to fall in love with a girl. What should I expect from my Saiyan side in this time?"

Vegeta was proud to lecture Gohan about the Saiyans. He was proud of his race. "Look here KakaBrat, If this girl is the ONE, she will become your mate. No matter what you do, fate will pair together because you are meant to be together. Your Saiyan will come out often. You will feel possessive about this girl. You will feel angry if anyone tries to do anything to her. You will protect her from anything. If your mate dies,you will stay single. Saiyans can only a mate once. Once they die, they don't mate with anyone else. Within a week, you two will be able to communicate with your minds and you will always be able to hear each other's thoughts. After a month, you can think freely without the person being able to hear but, you will still be able to communicate with your minds. That's about it KakaBrat. Expect these things to happen real soon... NOW LET ME TRAIN!"

Gohan left the Gravity Room worried about how he would deal with Videl for a month just because of his Saiyan side. After saying bye to Trunks and Bulma, Gohan transformed into the Great Saiyaman to check the city one last time before heading home.

He spotted a car chase. There was 2 robbers who had robbed a store and were trying to shoot the police behind them. There was a Jet-Copter following the cops. Not wanting Videl to be hurt, Gohan flew down into the street and stood in front of the car. Caught off-guard, the driver of the car ran straight into Gohan. Gohan wasn't even fazed. The car had taken the most damage. Using incredible poses and his manly deep voice, Gohan yelled. "Stop in the name of Justice!" The two robbers surrendered quickly and gave themselves up to the police.

Videl jumped down from her Jet-Copter. "HOW did you do THAT!? That car hit you head on! You weren't even hurt! HOW!?" Gohan replied. "I am a very strong person Videl. I was born this way and-URK!" Gohan felt his Saiyan side coming out. He gave a seductive smile to Videl. "-and I love you Videl... I want to protect you everywhere. I want to make you mine." Videl was blushing Scarlet Red and didn't know what to do.

Gohan walked forward and gave Videl a long kiss. Videl gave in to the kiss. Gohan then flew off but not before reporters and cameramen could take pictures of the couple. "See you tomorrow Videl!" Videl was in love. She flew home only to see an angry Hercule Satan. The couples's kiss in 10 minutes was already internationally known. "Who did you KISS Videl!?" Videl got angry. "It was the Great Saiyaman. He's a lot stronger than you! That means I can date him!" Hercule yelled back" He's a fake!" Videl retaliated. "No YOU'RE a fake. I know you didn't kill Cell. It was the boy at the Cell Games!"

Hercule went silent. "I'm sorry Videl. When the Golden Warriors didn't take claim for beating Cell, I took the credit... You can date him Videl." Videl became happy and hugged Hercule. "Thank you Daddy! I'm sorry I yelled at you!" Hercule replied. "At least let me meet him tomorrow."

Videl beamed. "Okay!" Videl went to her room and went to bed to awake the next day


End file.
